


Writing Therapy for Strange Little Girls

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: hannibal's original stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, In the future:, Mental Health Issues, Middle School, References to Child Abuse, Writing therapy, and other medical issues, discussions of cancer, idk what to tag original stuff as, they are in therapy for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: A vampire, a mermaid, a fairy and a princess are grouped together by their school's therapist for Writing Therapy.that groupchat went as followed.
Series: hannibal's original stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848454





	Writing Therapy for Strange Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

> this story is formatted as a groupchat and within that, there'll be like poems and short stories as they complete assignments.

**...**

**_[3/11]_ **

**...**

**OlderThanILook**

**Online**

**Waterbourne**

**Online**

**PrincessLove.Me**

**Online**

**DarkStomiKnight**

**Online**

  
  


I am not a little girl. I’m a vampire.

**OlderThanILook**

Vampires can b little girls ophie

**DarkStormiKnight**

You’re not a little girl either. 

Human aging doesn’t matter to either of us.

And even if it did, you’re 13.

**OlderThanILook**

Fairys can b little girls !!!

  
  


**DarkStormiKnight**

stop! no arrguing in the char!

**Waterbourne**

*arguin *chat

**Waterbourne**

You guys are so stupid

**PrincessLove.Me**

No one asked, melissa.

**OlderThanILook**

It’s Princess Melia!

**PrincessLove.Me**

No one cares, why are you here? 

No body likes you and you’re not like us.

**OlderThanILook**

  
  


Princesses aren’t special and neither are you.

**OlderThanILook**

OPHELIA.

**Waterbourne**

OPHIE STOP

**DarkStormiKnight**

No, Melissa sucks.

**OlderThanILook**

She always has to make everything about herself 

and she always treats us like crap.

**OlderThanILook**

I don’t know why miss Darcy even put her in our group, 

she’s not special and never will be.

**OlderThanILook**

**PrincessLove.Me**

**Offline**

  
  


Ophie that wasnt cool.. .

**DarkStormiKnight**

Shut up, Stormi.

**OlderThanILook**

OlderThanILook

**Offline**

Jay?

**DarkStormiKnight**

Are we gonna tell miss darcy she cursed?

**DarkStormiKnight**


End file.
